Shout Out Loud
by hikari Izawa
Summary: Alrighty, take a look at my story. I wish to become a manga-ka, but I can't without your guys' support! So please read and review. A little about this Fanfic is it is based on yullen. Basically, an everyday life behind the scenes of the manga and anime.
1. First Chapter

**OH MY GAWSHIES my first fanfic…evar! 83**

**So uhh…I guess you can say some yaoi, not much. BUT STILL!**

**I think you will enjoy this fanfic. :3 –puppy eyes-…so uhh**

**REVIEWS~ pWeEsE!~**

The sun arose to the peak of the land able to see. As Allen's eyes opened to see the beautiful sunset the shine from each strand had made him seem to light up. He shuffled out of the blankets as an electric shock had made him jump to his feet out of the bed

"whaaaat….the hell.." he had yelled. Kanda had awoke from his bed and welcome himself to the bedroom with an unidentified greeting not many people would use "what the hell do you think your doing yelling this early in the morning bean sprout, keep it down or I will kick your ass, got it? GOOD!" Kanda had exclaimed. As Allen's face had brought a blank look Kanda just glared and remover himself from the room. This was it…the final straw "I have HAD IT WITH YOU!" Allen had yelled at the open door. A growl could be heard among the hallway as Allen crept under the blankets and hoped for being spared. Steps could now be heard outside the door and a question was asked "what did you say little twerp?" a familiar voice called out. Allen began to breath heavily and arms started to shake intensively.

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger if that's what I did. If not I didn't? x3 –giggle- anyway…review me~ I love reviews! :D**


	2. Second Chapter

Alright so im gunna continue!~ although only 2 reviews...im good with that! :3 Once again I warn you..yaoi is in event through out this story. :3

Allen still shaking had an idea that being spared wasn't an option. The voice had called out again "WHAT did YOU say?". Allen had slumped farther in the blankets and let out a squeak. The voice had let out a chuckle and steps were being heard coming closer and closer to the bed. Allen whispered "please don't hurt me...please". The voice let out a sigh and pulled back on the blankets revealing Allen's terrorized facial expression. Kanda had stood before him looking down upon Allen as if he was an animal backed into a corner. Allen closed his eyes cowardly as kanda seemed to raise his arm. Allen knew it was coming, he was going to be beaten it was all a matter of time. And then a slight pet feeling had been felt upon Allen's head as his hair was being messed up purposely. Kanda let out "Allen don't be a smart mouth or I will next time get you good". Allen nodded with relief he had been spared. Kanda looked flustered at the boy and flinched back pulling his hand away. Kanda the had said "well then get dressed and ready, we are going to train...". Allen had agreed and said "I will get you this time I swear on it!". Kanda shut the door not completely and peeked through the crack. Allen had stood out of his bed and walked to the dresser. Allen had slowly revealed himself as he removed his shirt above his chest. Kanda had just stood there until he realize he caught himself in a gaze at the boy's body. Kanda had then walked down the carpet hall. As Allen smiled gently because well it wasn't hard to notice that Kanda was standing and watching.

Yaaaay~ :3 what did you think about this one? Ehh? I like it.. QwQ its cute..

Anyway REVIEWS!~ keep me going with reviews..


	3. Third Chapter

**Woo..~ It has been too long my loved readers.. D:**

**Anyway, time to get down to business.. =w=**

Although how obvious Kanda had been peeking Allen pretended to just ignore it. As Allen got undressed he decided it would be appropriate to slightly "tease" the curious one behind that door.

Allen had now slowly removing his shirt, letting his pasty white body slowly be revealed. Carefully planning this tease he decided to lift it carefully over his peachy pink nipples. Since now the shirt was removed he worked his way down.

Kanda could now be slightly heard as he began to breath a tad harder than usual. Allen still programmed himself to ignore such sounds for the moment, for he was still "in the moment". Now, getting ready for the big finale he unbuttons his pants facing the door and slides the tight gray pants for his scrawny but well proportioned legs. Now standing in only his underwear.. Or so he thought.

Kanda got more than what he bargained for, although, that doesn't mean it wasn't bad. Allen's face quickly became a rose red color and realized now he wasn't wearing underwear.

Being shy as Allen usually was and self-conscious as always, he covered himself up quickly.

Kanda at that point couldn't take this. That boy. Standing in front of him. Naked. Beautiful.

Those were the few thoughts running through his mind. Not only that, but what he could do to that virgin body. This was different than just picturing it; he was seeing it. Allen's member had been exposed. Kanda having not knowing what to do entirely just fled from the scene. He didn't want to rush Allen even though Kanda just wanted to graze their naked bodies on one another. Not only that but caressing Allen's fragile body.

**That is the end of chapter 3~ w Oh my, I feel like I started to lose myself. Haha, to be honest to you guys…I am writing this in my school liabrary.. –shifty eyes- I don't..think anyone saw. OH! So last semester I accidently handed in my yaoi art book to my teacher…o_O" she hasn't talked to me since..I think I took her eye virginity..if that made any sense to you. XD Anyway, till next time~ REVIEWS **


	4. Fourth Chapter

Woo! An update so soon? :D I just like seeing that people actually read this story 3 Spreading the love are we? HELL YES! ..Anyways~

Allen did make the fact Kanda was watching him "tease" obvious, not that it was meant to turn out like such. It was too late, what's done is done.

Now out in the courtyard, they prepare for training. Allen still flustered as ever Kanda picked up the thought once again. Allen. Naked.

"Well..? What is it you're waiting for?" Allen said, with a little sassiness he could recall.

Kanda had then got defensive and lashed out with sarcasm. "Ohh? Is pretty boy afraid to get his boots wet? Why won't you just make the first move? Brat." He now lays his head firmly facing away from the white-haired wonder.

Allen still standing firm for seconds had then collapsed. "…Uggh..no..no…no" Allen cried out. "W-what's going on..? Allen?" Kanda then yelled with a concerning shout.

Kanda had walked along the dirt path between them. "NO! Please…stop." Allen had them cried out. "Listen Beansprout, whatever your problem is, don't take it out on me.

"You, of all people should understand.." Allen exclaimed.

"What..?" Kanda had then begun to become nervous and sweat. He then looked down to hide his flustered face.

Allen now couldn't help but let a tear slip. What had become one became two and so on. He didn't want Kanda yet to see him cloth less. It was too soon. He knew Kanda knew everything. He for sure knew.

Kanda had then walked over closer and sat beside the terrified boy. "…You don't have to be shy, you know." Kanda had ensured Allen now that he felt for him, more than just in a friendly way.

Allen's tear had then stopped for a moment he felt comfort from him. He felt like this was supposed to happen. Love was supposed to flourish. Allen was sure of it.

Kanda now lifted the blubbering boy up and held him to ensure he was stable enough to stand. "I will just take you back to your room, alright," Kanda had suggested. All Allen could possibly do right now was nod. He nodded to Kanda's suggestion; he felt the need to rest.

30 minutes later back in Allen's room.

"…" Allen was completely silent.

"You should talk to me, just leaving everything in the dark will not solve anything. You know that, so speak up. I want to make things right." Kanda had then stated. Allen just sat restlessly on the side of his bed, leaning against the post hopelessly.

"…You're right, Kanda..I know it won't.. I'm just.." Allen seemed that he couldn't hold together a proper sentence and started to mumble.

"Well, then I'll start. I know that you know that I was watching you…undress." Kanda blurted. Kanda couldn't help but blush and neither could Allen. It was like a first crush.

".. Sorry" Allen had confessed. "I just…thought. Nothing, NEVERMIND" Allen had now refused to go into further detail. He felt dirty, and the thought Kanda may now be disgusted with him. He couldn't help it nor stop it. He just cried, Allen cried a lot to these sorts of situations. He has always been emotionally unstable. Kanda now walked over to the crying boy and leaned his head amongst Allen's warm forehead. "You're kind of cute when you can't handle talking to me." Kanda had then smiled hopelessly; he knew he was falling for the boy. It was all just a matter of time.

"…Kanda." Allen said with a low toned voice. He then lifted his head. That is where their eyes met. Not only that, their lips was touching also. The warm feeling of Kanda's lips on his own felt like nothing but pure ecstasy. Quickly Allen pulled away but Kanda's arm had already taken place on Allen's dainty hips, holding him in that position. "What did you want, my dainty angel?" Kanda whispered in his ear. Allen had then asked "W-what is this? I- I mean. Why?" Allen got jittery with Kanda's touch. Kanda had then slide his right hand down to wear the seam met on the inside of Allen's pant leg. "Do you like it when I do this? Because I want to make you feel like this if it feels good, my angel." Kanda explained to the flustered little dainty boy.

soo..? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Review? X3


	5. Fifth Chapter

Once again I am updating often. I'm almost at 200 views as far as I know (last checked). Pretty exciting for me O" Anywhore..(who)..

Allen couldn't help but squirm at these words and close his eyes. Kanda was persistent to get words out of Allen's mouth. Slowly Kanda made his way from Allen's pant seam up a little higher each time Allen squirmed. The fact that Allen was squirming didn't mean he was scared or weeping about what was happening, but the fact it was pure pleasure filled ecstasy.

"…nng…ahh…" Allen began to breathe more and more heavily.

"Don't keep silent. I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure." Kanda pronounced.

Kanda had then slowly lay Allen's delicate body on the silky red sheets. Allen had not another choice but to "go with the flow". Kanda had slowly once again moved his hands up Allen's body unbuttoning his shirt with his mouth and unzipping Allen's pants. At this point Allen couldn't fear the thought of Kanda seeing his naked body. Now that his shirt was slightly unbuttoned Kanda then followed up licking up the middle of Allen's waist traveling down. Allen had held back a moan once Kanda reached the pant line when he was licking past. "What is it? Enjoying it a little too much?" Kanda smirked with joy to see that his angel was pleasured well by his own actions.

Once again Kanda started again. This time Kanda was licking below the pant line but before Allen's obvious erection. Kanda being curious as ever tugged Allen's pants down a little further with his teeth. Allen began to become shy and sat up. Kanda then reached up assuring him he doesn't mean harm to him with a kiss upon Allen's flustered cheeks one at a time.

Allen had then settled down and became confident in Kanda's assuring gestures. Now that Kanda was allowed to continue he nuzzled Allen's lower body and continued lower. He had peered up at Allen's face as if he is waiting for a question to be answered. As he waited upon response Kanda reached his hand into Allen's pants just slightly holding onto Allen's penis. Allen then let out with a moan and outburst with Kanda's name "…Kanda…y-yes".

Not only was Kanda holding Allen's erection but also sucking precisely on its head. Using his tongue along it, using it as a tool to pleasure. Kanda now using both of his hands to make a feeling on Allen's member to seem like it was a thrust. Continuing that and sucking and licking on the erection Allen let out a beautiful moan. It was a symphony to Kanda's ears. "Yes, shout, shout out loud when I am doing it right. Praise me as you wish."

Kanda now peering up again to the dainty boy asks, "Pass me the tube will you?"

Kanda was now removing his pants slowly gazing at the dainty boy as he striped teasingly.

Allen quivered because he knew what was coming. He just turned his head to the side, ignoring Kanda's question.

"Ohh?" Kanda had let out.

"No matter, I will just improvise," He had said in an ill-mannered tone.

Kanda lowered himself and slid his hands under Allen's thighs. He nuzzled the inside of his thigh licking down it towards Allen's erected member and lift Allen's thighs up.

"W-what? What are you doing?" Allen had come out with.

"Improvising." Kanda was smirking with an evil giggle to follow. He than began to lick his fingers and inserted one into Allen. Then one became two. Allen had outburst with moans beyond imagine. Kanda than began to scissor his fingers in Allen to loosen the tight virgin hole. "Well.." He said, "Are you ready?" Kanda asked caringly. Allen was needy, he knew he wanted it, and he needed it. Allen nodded courageously.

Kanda helped Allen maneuver over to make the perfect entry. Kanda now holds Allen's thighs firmly, just setting him to feel Kanda's member against Allen. Allen couldn't help but blush and moan. But not only that, his legs began to shake with excitement, "…hurry…please" Allen pleaded.

"As you wish." Kanda replied without question. He slowly lowed Allen, inserting himself into him. It was time they expressed there longing love for each other. Allen yelped with pain, but moaned with pleasure. Kanda knew what he was doing. He was teasing the boy, making him want and need him. Not only for love but also for his body. "Alright, if you feel really good, shout my name and only _my_ name." Kanda stated. Kanda now thrust himself in fully, no regrets.

The End...For Now 


End file.
